Calling for maui part two
by Neongalaxycat13
Summary: I give all credit to jellyfishbaby who wrote calling for Maui I just picked up where it left off before you read this story read calling for Maui
1. Maui's crazy morning

Hi guys this is a story picking up off where another author left off and I give them all the credit for giving me inspiration so don't read this until you read " calling for Maui" by jellyfish baby and again all credit to them! Now to the story

Moanas POV

I woke the next morning with big muscular arms covered with tattoos wrapped around my body. I'm about to scream until I realise what happened last night and when I do remember I smile. I slowly and cautiously move Maui's arms off me trying not to wake him up. When he stirs I freeze, "Curly?" Maui said questioningly and I mutter a curse under my breath, " Yes, Maui?" I asked. Maui said " What are you doing, princess?" I feel heat rise to my cheeks when he calls me that " Maui, I told you to stop calling me that!" I told him, half serious, half joking. He chuckles and kisses me, then says " That's exactly why I call you that... princess" he says it trying to push my buttons. " What ever Maui, I've got stuff to do, I am the chief you know.

Maui's POV

I didn't realise that I had been gone that long until Moana said that she was cheif and all I could do or say was " o..oh , ok...y you get to that..." Moana looks at me suspiciously, but quickly puts it aside and walks out the hut. So I decided to go for a dip in the reef to clear my head.

Ten minutes later

As I lay in the water, just floating around on my back I recited what I was gonna say to moana's dad, when I asked him if I was going to be able to date her. It was quiet and peaceful, until I heard someone's voice and I shot straight up, " oh , it's just you, Sina." She waded out to where I was and asked " What are you doing here?" I looked at her and blushed when I recalled what happened last night " i... I'm...well you see.. I well.. I just...kinda just...well...I missed Moana." My cheeks felt really hot and I probably looked like a tomato but I didn't want to tell her the REAL reason I was here I don't think that would be a very good idea. Sina took one look at me and laughed, then she said "Wow! The great Demi God Maui gets lonely !" Now I was just embarrassed and I hung my head and blushed, " ok ok I get it! I missed a mortal! Well actually now that we're talking about Moana,I am looking for Tui...can you help !e with that?" When I looked at moanas mom, I could tell that I said something that upset her. " Um, sena... What's wrong" she looked at me sadly and said " he is very,very ill" " oh... Can I see him though?" She nodded

Moanas POV

When Maui walked in my father's hut and asked if he could talk with my dad alone, I could tell that Maui wasn't his usual egotistical confident boastful self, no this time he was nervous and he seemed humble. I attempted to raise one eyebrow, like he always does but failed and instead of Maui laughing at me, which is what I suspected, he just showed me out the hut and asked my mom if she could keep me accupied


	2. Happy, love, but pleasure gone wrong

Moana's POV

When Maui walked up to me I didn't even notice until some of the village girls ran past me and threw themselves into Maui's arms. I just rolled my eyes and told them to get back to work weaving baskets. Maui chuckled and said " a little jealous, are we? Hmm?" He teased me and I decided to playfully deny it " what? Me, jealous? Never!" We both laughed and eventually I said "So... What were talking to my dad about that was so secret you had to keep the cheif of motonui in the dark? Hmm" Maui laughed and said "Well if you would be patient I might tell you..." He waited to see if I was gonna say anything and when I didn't he said

Maui's POV

"Moana will you do me the pleasure to call you my girlfriend ?" I looked at her nervously until she said "Of course!" And jumped up and hugged my neck. " Oh gods! Thank Te Fiti you said yes!" I looked at her and said " Moana, thank you...your so beautiful!" She smiled and sang "Your welcome" " Hey that's my line!" I started chasing her and she started running and giggling and screaming until I picked her up and swung her around. When i stopped swinging her I kissed her.

Moana's POV

Maui pulled me into a sweet kiss after he caught me, but slowly it slowly turned into a deep passionate and sexy one. Next thing I knew I was lifted off my feet and carried to my hut.

Maui's POV

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted her, right now. When I set her down on her bed and looked at her she gave me a questioning look, so I said " Moana please let me pleasure you again." She nodded her head and so I started taking off her top, until " What's going on here?!" Me and Moana whipped around and saw Ailana ( looked up names of moanas kind this one means loving in Hawaiian) the map maker of the tribe (don't know if that is a real thing g I just made it up).


	3. Te fiti is calling

Moanas POV

This morning was embarrassing I remembered Ailana walked in on me and Maui. But right now I didn't care because I was just tired, so I decided it was time to go to bed. I finished the hole in the roof of one of the villagers huts and looked at Maui " Ok I think it's time for me to go to bed, good night, Maui' Maui smiled and said " k... Princess" oh no he did not just go there! " Ok... Sharkhead' Maui looked at me and laughed " touchei Curly" and at that I went to bed.

Maui's POV

I wake up this morning and I hear a voice calling me and I swear it sounds like te fiti. All of a sudden I hear moana's voice "Maui! Do you hear her too?" I look at her and say " ok so I'm not hallucinating" Moana looks at her island and sighed, " I think she wants us to go to her" I nodded and said " I'll get the boat ready you go tell your people, Ok?" She nodded and ran of to the heart of the village and I couldn't help but smile.

Moana's POV

"People of motonui! I have a bit of news... Me and maui are being called by te fiti, so we will be gone for a few days and while I am gone all authority will be in the council and my parents! Understand ?" Everyone nodded and with that me and maui were off to see te fiti.

Two days later

Instantly I can tell that Maui and I are near the fiti, " I can't believe we get to see te fiti again! I'm so excited I missed her so much!" I'm so excited I can barely keep still and forget about sleeping, all I've managed to do is sail because I'm that excited. Maui chuckled and said " yeah she'll be happy to see you too, princess... I don't know if she'll be happy to see me though... You seem to be her favorite" " oh Maui I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too" before he could say anything we had heard a voice " Moana! Maui! Good to see you again!" I look up at te fiti and she lifts me up on her hand and I touch my head to her forehead. " I would be really happy but I'm afraid that we have a few problems, you remember tomatoa right? Well he is..."

Read next chapter to find out what problems tomatoa is causing, or are you mad at me for giving you a cliffhanger, if so then mwahahahaha feel my pain! ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ Just kidding I won't be mean

" ... Looking for the god of the underworld so they can defeat you and then come for me so I need you to make it to the underworld so you can team up with the god before tomatoa does! And you must hurry!

Now I'm done with the chapter hope you enjoyed!


	4. Kanaloa and Moana, a goddess?

Maui POV

Moana and I were getting close, I could tell. " Ok Curly we're here.." I stopped in the middle of the ocean just above the underworld entrance, kanaloas home. Moana looked at me confused "Umm Maui we're in the middle of the ocean? What do you mea..." She trailed off realizing what I meant " oh... I'm coming with you." I looked at her and sighed " Moana what if something happens to you? I don't know what I would do with myself if something did happen to you and it was my fault..." Moana looked at me ND said " I'll be extra careful and besides I have my trusty oar!" She smirked and I remembered when we were on the quest to te fiti and the kakamora. I looked at her oar and realized that it was the one she used on the very quest, the one I signed... " You still have this oar? Wow that's cool!" She smiled and said " I wanted to keep it. Ok now let's go" she looked at the ocean " can you help me get there?" It nodded it's ... whatever it was, it's head maybe. The ocean put a bubble around me and moana, all of a sudden a huge glowing stingray swam around us and I seen moanas eyes light up and wave.

Moana POV

I saw my grandma tala and that took away my nervousness . I waved and looked at Maui and I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so cute when he was confused. " She's my grandma, maui" he looked even more confused " she has come back as a sting ray.." before I could explain any further Maui and I hit the bottom of the ocean. Maui told me to wait and transformed into his shark and swam to the entrance to kanaloa's layer it opened and the ocean took away the bubble just as Maui grabbed my arm and dragged me into the underworld.

Kanaloa's POV

I heard the gateway to the underworld open and I was confused, no one dares enters the underworld, unless they have a death wish. " WHO GOES THERE! THIS IS MY HOME! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" That's when I see Maui and, a mortal? "Maui? What are you doing here and why did you bring this mortal?" Maui had always been one of my favorites because of his silly tricks and ignorance, it was hilarious the things he did. Then the girl stepped out, she looked scared but at the same time she looked confident and like she knew what she was doing. " I am Moana of Motonui, I am the chief and Maui and I have come to ask for your help. Tomatoa is on his way here and he wants to take out Maui and i, then go for te fiti, and he wants your help." I looked at this girl I've heard of her and what she did and she did sound reasonable. " As much as I don't really like te fiti or any of the gods they are all important, we can't let tomatoa get to tefiti or the underworld will be too crowded because the people will come when it's not their time to go, so they won't be able to come back as their chosen tattoo." I didn't like teaming up with mortals but it was vital and something about her wasn't completely mortal like one of her family members was immortal. " Moana who are your aunts?" I knew that one of her aunt's must be immortal and she must have inherited something of that nature. " Um well, there is my aunt afa and my aunt hina" then it clicked " hina is the goddess of the moon! Do you have strange ablities? Anything?" She looked at Maui clearly shocked " umm well the ocean did choose me to save te fiti and I can talk to it and we understand each other..." She must have a connection with the ocean the ocean and moon did have a tie... " Your gonna want to talk to te fiti about this...

$ hey guys hope you liked it and MOANAS A GOD! maybe I might make her one... $


	5. Moana is home and she gets pleasured

Three day skip

Moana POV

We had defeated tomatoa and te fiti told me that if I wanted to be come a Demi Goddess then I have to go see manua one of the gods. But I decided to wait and decide whether or not I even want to be immortal. I got back home from our quest and I had been thinking about getting my tattoo. The one that I would turn into after I die. Right now I was getting the village ready to go on another voyage to another island. "Hey Curly! What are you doin?" I heard Maui and turned around "nothing until right now!" " What do y-"I cut him off with a kiss and I started taking off his clothes "pleasure me Maui" I wispered into his ear as I started rubbing his cock and he moved his down to my clit and started to rub it. I started moaning and he moved his mouth down and gave me a lick.

Maui POV

"Mmmm she's so sweet" I thought and then I moved up and gave her another kiss as I shoved my cock in her and started sliding in and out. Mmmmm she was so tight and she felt so nice! "MAUI!" she was about to cum and so was I " I know mo so am I!" And we did at the same time. We layed down she pressed her back against me as I covered us up with a blanket. "Maui?" I heard her voice, she sounds so beautiful and confident, "yes, princess?" She rolled her eyes and said "I was thinking about getting my first tattoo... Maybe a sharkhead?" We both laughed and she said " I'm kidding! I was actually thinking about getting a turtle." A turtle? Why a turtle? " Why a turtle, Curly?" She smiled " Because when I was young I helped a baby turtle get to the ocean safely, that's when the ocean and I first met." Wow that's so cool. "Ok, why not go get it now?" She lit up " yeah! Let's go get it!"

 **(sorry guys if this chapter seemed a little short! It kept deleting it's self every time I tried to looked up something for the chapter! I wrote it like three times before I actually finished it! The first version was really long so I couldn't remember everything in it, sorry!)**


	6. Moana's first tattoo!

(I will try to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for the short previous one! Enjoy!)

Moana POV

"Ahomana!" I yelled at him to get his attention, which worked. "I'm ready for my first tattoo!" I was super excited, I just hoped that my parents will like it. I planned on getting it on my back, just like grandma tala. She was my biggest role model ever. When I lost her I had to leave immediately and find maui. But I did see her often when o was out sailing I saw her in stingray form. "Hey, Curly!" Maui yelled at me to get my attention, "Sorry maui! I just drifted off!" Maui sighed 'What am I gonna do with you, princess? Anyways you need to tell Ahomana what you want!" Maui and I couldn't stop smiling "Oh! Right! Right! I want a sea turtle on my back... just like grandma tala..." Ahomana smiled and said "I had a feeling you were gonna pick after your grandmother..." I smiled and lied down, all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice "Moana! You decided to get your first tattoo!" *Girly squeal* it was my best friend, akela. "Akela! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in like a week!" She smiled, "I've been at one of the neighboring islands, with my fiancee!" "What!? Your engaged!?" She smiled and said "Yeah, well I mean it's an arranged marriage, but he's so sweet and funny and just so gorgeous!" Maui and I looked at each other and burst out laughing and when I finished laughing I decided it was time to tell her that Maui and I were dating, "Well anyways I have exciting news too! Well me and Maui are well dating!" I said with a big smile on my face. Her jaw dropped, 'What dating a Demi God!? What!?" "Shhhh! Your gonna tell the whole village! We didn't want everyone to know just yet!" "Oh! Sorry Moana... Who all knows?" Maui chuckled and said " Well, her parents, of course, and Ailana, you and now everyone in this hut..." She looked confused "why does Ailana know? Is she special or something? I mean she _does_ make the maps every time we find a new island, but why her?" Me and Maui looked at each other clearly embarrassed, "well...she kinda of...sorta.. walked in on me and maui, how do I put thi-" she cut me off "Ok ok I get the gist!" I was about to say something when I felt that sharp needle to my skin, and I grabbed Maui's hand, man it hurt so much! " Ahhh!" **Maui** brushed my hair and tried to get my mind off things "shhhh, it's ok mo, it's ok! It already looks beautiful! Your doing great mo!" It soothed me a bit and Akela decided to keep telling me about what happened while she was gone and we started talking about nothing important just sharing stories. It took my mind off the pain, which was good because those two hours just flew right by.

Two hours later

When he finally finished the tattoo all of the village was preparing a feast for my first tattoo and all because of my father. He thinks that everything deserves a feast or he just likes to eat. I got up on the steps on the council meeting hut and yelled "People of Motonui! I have a few announcements, first off, I decided to get a sea turtle for my first tattoo!" I turned around so everyone could see my tattoo, "and second, Maui and I are dating! We have been for about two weeks!" Every cheered and went about the feast. I smiled ' _I have such a beautiful village'_ I thought happily.

 **(Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! And I hope that this chapter was long enough for you! And if you ever have any ideas or anything give a review and I might use your idea and will give you credit for the idea! Love you guys! xoxoxoxo!)**


	7. Mo's little bitty surprise and nuisance

Moana's POV

The last few days I had been puking and it was pretty bad, I thought Maui was going to have a heart attack. This morning I tried eating breakfast but I just puked it all up. "Moana, I think that you need to go see the healer." Maui told me and I knew he was seriously worried because he never called me by my name, he always used those stupid little Nick names. "Ok if it's what you want and it will make you stop fretting over me." I giggled at my little comment. He sighed and showed me towards the healers hut and I started walking towards it as Maui followed me. When I arrived at the hut the healer was ankle deep with herbs, literally. "Umm... Healer?" She shot up and hit her head on a shelf, "ow!" I couldn't hold back the giggle and she shook her head, "Glad I could give you your daily entertainment. Now what is it Chief?" I was about to say something when I threw up. Her and Maui we're immediately at my aid. When I finished she looked at me worried, "This is what you came to see me for, I suppose?" I nodded and suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach and I clutched it. She looked at me and said "When was the last time you were on your period?" I looked at her funny and told her " Um... five weeks ago?" She nodded and asked " Ok ok, have you ever had sex, more accurately, have you had it recently?" I looked at her and that's when it clicked "I...I'm pre..preg...pregnant?" She chuckled and nodded. I didn't know if I was excited or scared but Maui looked absolutely thrilled. While Maui was smiled and telling himself he was gonna be a father I was asking the healer to keep this a secret and by the time we had walked down to the shore Maui had a serious expression on his face, "hey mo? Um I have something important to tell you." I looked at him and walked out of the water and he continued, "Well, you could die giving birth to this child since your a mortal and I'm a Demi God." I looked down and said" Well than let's go see the good so I'll be able to become a Demi.." he smiled and nodded "Ok yeah I like that idea..." And then we just swam around the reef for the rest of the day.

 **(Hey guys! I hope this chapter was long enough to make up for the short previous one! I was kinda busy today because I had chores all day and I had church! So I'm up at midnight on a Wednesday to please you guys! And if you ever have any ideas for the story than please tell me in the PM or the review! You will always get credit for the idea and that is where I got this story from was a one shot of Maui and Mo by jellyfishbaby! So please tell me if you ever have any ideas for the story! Hope you enjoyed because I'm up all night just for you!)**


	8. Moana becomes a Demi God

**(Sorry I haven't posted in a few days guys! I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for it!)**

Maui POV

I was worried about moana, what if she couldn't become a Demi God? What would happen then? I don't know I shouldn't think about it. "Hey Maui! I think we're here!" She said excitedly . I looked up and saw the island he lived on, "Yep we're here at manua's home island!" I hopped out of the boat and pushed on shore. She smiled and said " I love you maui shape shifter Demi God of the wind and sea..." I looked at her and replied "And I love you Moana of Motonui, deliverer of maui" she smiled and said "Ok let's get this over with, does it hurt?" I looked at her and wished I could tell her an answer but I had no clue because it happened when I was just a baby. "I don't know if it hurts or not, Mo." She nodded and walked towards the center of the island.

Moana's POV

As I walked towards the heart of the island I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen, I was so nervous. "Hello?" I heard someone call out and I replied " Hello? Manua? I am Moana chief of Motonui and I have come wishing to become a Demi God, so I will be able to deliver Demi God Maui's child safely." Manua looked at me and said "So you are the great Moana of Motonui and savior of the world! I will gladly accept the offer to make you a Demi God!" Oh my I was so excited for that! He told me to take a seat and that it would be really painful. And it was! "Maui! Owww! It hurts so much! Ahhh!" I screamed and I tried to reach out to Maui but manua said that Maui couldn't touch me or it could kill me. Maui backed away and I swear I saw a few tears fall down his face. But I wasn't paying attention to that, I was paying attention to the excruciating pain I was in. But just as quickly as it started it stopped. "Ok Moana, I have given you the power to shape shift and you are now the Demi goddess of the ocean movements." I nodded and looked at Maui "Ok, so how do I do this?" He laughed and said"Well you need to concentrate on the object he put the magic on, like my fishhook!" I looked at manua, "so what is my power connected to?" He pointed at my grandma's necklace and I concentrated really hard on it and the next thing I knew I had wings! I started flying towards Motonui and me and Maui took turns sailing the boat there. When we got there I decided to trick my parents and so Maui sailed on shore looking all sad and stuff and my mom totally freaked out and that's when I flew right beside her and then we had a big feast!


	9. Exciting news!

**(Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything! I was busy last week and this weekend was memorial weekend, and happy memorial day! I've been jam packed with chores! But I some how found time to do this today, so your welcome and I hope you enjoy the chapter!)**

Maui's POV

I was looking for Tui right now. And I was so nervous! I hope he says yes, I don't know what I'll do if he says otherwise! "Maui? Are you okay? You seem lost." Yes! I found him, or should I say he found me? "Tui! Just the man I was looking for!" He cocked his head in confusion, "What do you need Maui? Is something wrong? Has something happened to Moana?!" I chuckled, "No Tui, nothing bad has happened. I just wanted to ask you a question..." He looked at me, "Maui, what's wrong? Your acting strange, normally your cocky, arrogant, and egotistical around me. The last time you acting like this was when you..." He trailed off and then he smiled, "You want to marry Moana, don't you? And you've came here to ask for my permission! Of course! Welcome to the family!" I didn't even need to ask, it's like he read my mind. He shooed me away to find Moana.

Moana's POV

Maui seemed strangely off this morning, he didn't cook me breakfast! I'm carrying his baby, I need all the nutrients I can get! Ugh, stupid pregnant women hormones! It's been about two months since I got pregnant and my bump started showing. Not much, not enough for many of the villagers to notice, only the ones that have been pregnant. Well, them and Akela, nothing gets past her. "Chief? We have a problem." I turned around to see one off the villagers, "oh! Aalona! What's wrong?" He showed me how there was less coconuts and other fruits growing. "Hmm, it seems like the soil is depleted from nutrients. We're going to have to move islands ! Thank you for informing me." I walked up to the steps of the council meeting hut and yelled "People of Motonui! I have some news!" I waited until everyone had gathered at the hut to continue, "The soil on this island does not have enough nutrients to give the trees! So we are going to move islands again!" Everyone cheered and then I heard a familiar voice in my ear. "Moana, chehief of Motonui, deliverer of maui, and savior of the world," I turned to see Maui and he knelt down on one knee, "Moana? I...would you...mar...marry me?" He stuttered that last part and I thought about for a moment. "Now why would I ever want to say..." He looked down and I continued, "no to Maui shape shifter Demi God of the wind and sea hero to all and love of my life?" He looked up and said, "Don't scare me like that princess!" He kissed me and I deepened the kiss, "Let have a feast! For the newly engaged couple and the move to a new island!" I looked at my father and said "Dad! We don't have t-" he cut me off "Yes we do! Now prepare the feast!" I laughed and looked down. I had a new family growing and I couldn't be happier.


	10. Tomatoa short

**$ok so I decided to do a little short on what happened to tiny talking tomatoa! Hope you enjoy!$**

"Let me out of this cage mortal!" I heard tomatoa yell at me, "tomatoa, for the last time, no! And my name isn't mortal! It's Moana! And I'm not a mortal any more, I'm a Demi God!" I sighes. Tomatoa was cute tiny but he was annoying sometimes. "Well can I have something shiny?" I laughed at him, "Fine! I was bout to feed you any ways!" I put a shiny pearl in his cage when I put some food in there."Here you go, tomatoa." Maui walked in and stuck his finger in the cage, tomatoa snapped at it and I laughed. "Maui so!etimes I wonder what's wrong with you!" Tomatoa was eating his lunch and watching his small pile of shiny things, which he slept on. It was weird but I didn't question it, actually I think it's kinda adorable to watch him climb on it every night. "Ok tomatoa! Maui and I have stuff to do!"

 **$I hope you guys enjoy! And if you want me to do another one every few chapters, just let me know!$**


	11. Yum yum

**(Sorry I haven't been on in about a week! I'll try to make this as long as possible!)**

Moana's POV

Ugh! Where is he! I'm hungry and he hasn't made me breakfast yet! Three months since I got pregnant and one month since I got engaged and we were almost ready to leave Motonui! Today was the last day! Now my baby bump was big enough for people to notice! And I still don't know where my fiancee is! "Maui! Where the hell are you! I'm hungry and you haven't made me breakfast yet!" My angry mood suddenly changed to a sad one. "Maui? Do you not love me anymore?" I said it while sobbing. "Woah there princess! I was just out taking care of some chiefly duties! What would make you think that I don't love you?" I stopped crying and looked up at him, "because you didn't make me breakfast! I'm carrying your child!" Maui chuckled, "I'm sorry mo! Are you gonna punish me?" I looked at him with a mischievous smile. "I might..." I tickled him in the ribs and started running, but no thanks to his child I couldn't run that fast and he caught me! "Ok Curly! Let's get some breakfast in you!" I looked him, "oooh can I have it with mangos and bananas and coconuts and fish and chicken and everything?!" Maui kinda looked grossed out a bit. "Umm okay? What ever you want babe?" I chuckled "It's what the baby wants! Not me!"

Maui's POV

Right now I was cooking moana's breakfast and it was kinda strange I'll admit. "Oh! My! God! Maui! Come quick!" I immediately thought something was wrong, "What? What's wrong!?" When I rushed into the room I looked at Moana who was smiling. "I can feel the baby's heartbeat! Come here!" She motioned for me to come sit and feel the baby's heartbeat. "I can feel it! I can't believe I'm gonna be a father!" I smiled so big. "Yeah, whoo hoo...your gonna be a daddy! So exciting!" I heard a sarcastic voice and I knew who it was, "Shut up tomatoa! Your going to be the child's pet! And don't forget I'm the big one now!" Moana insisted that we keep tomatoa and he was annoying! "Oh! And here's your breakfast!" She lit up even more, if that was even possible, "Ooooh looks yummy!" She dug into her breakfast and she looked kinda like a savage and let me tell you, I didn't even know that girl had that in her!


	12. Moana shows Maui!

**(Sorry guys but right now I'm suffering from writers block right now, so these last few chapters have just been kinda filler chapters but I think I am finally starting to recover! I've been going through a kind of revelation, I'm a Christian, and I haven't been showing it that well I'm now I'm trying to. I started to gain weight, too much I weighed as much as my stepmom and yes she is a tiny person and my family is kinda big and blessed but I'm thirteen and I weighed 133 lbs and she was a pound from me, but I weigh 126.2 lbs which is good I've dropped that weight fast! I started my diet and got back into the gym on Sunday and it's Thursday! So I hop you enjoy the chapter!)**

Moana's POV

"Ok, so I just concentrate on my grandma's necklace and then I shift?" Maui was trying to train me in the ways of a Demi God and it was going good! Once we finished learning how to shape shift we were gonna learn how to work my other powers. "I think your ready to start learning to harness the ocean movements now!" Maui smiled as he said that and then I transformed into a hummingbird. Yep, that's right, Maui the giant hawk and me, the tiny hummingbird. But I looked beautiful and Maui loved when I was a bird. Then I got an idea. I transformed back into a human. "Hey, Maui?" Maui looked at me and said "What?" I giggled and gave him a mischievous smile, "Sharkhead!" I transformed into sharkhead and said it the exact way he said it to tai ka. Maui started crying he was laughing so hard. "Che- ah ugh! What is that!?" I turned around "oh, hey! It's me Moana!" I transformed into a human again, "Sorry bout that, I was just playing around with Maui.." Tefu looked confused then continued talking, "as I was saying, the villagers are ready to go!" I transformed into a hummingbird and flew to the boats. "Yay! We're going to a new island! I'm so excited!" Maui chuckled, "Yeah and your gonna practice ocean movements too!" I groaned, "How come you always have to act like my dad!" Maui looked shocked, "I don't ALWAYS act like your dad!" I looked at him with that yes-you-do look, "Ok, would your dad do this?" Maui kissed me passionately on the lips and started moving to my neck. "Maui stop! We need to get going!"

Maui POV

I heard a voice that made me internally groan, Akela I didn't really like her but she is moana's best friend. Honestly I didn't like her mostly because she scared me. She was always threatening me, that if I ever hurt Moana she would kill me. So yeah, a girl scared me. Hey are you laughing at me? I am a Demi God! Do you wanna get smoaten..smoat... smitten? Whatever, just don't laugh at the great Maui! "Maui! I can feel the baby kick!" Moana's voice brought me back to reality, "really!?" I almost dive at her stomach to feel, "I can feel him!" Moana made a face, "how do you know he's a boy? For all we know it could be a girl!" I laughed, "Mo, a girl could never kick like that." She glared at me, "um, do you NOT remember me and kakamora?! I don't remember you trying to get the heart of Te Fiti! Last time I checked you were running away!" I coughed, "Tochee mo, tochee." She nodded her head, "you bet ya! Don't think girls can't kick or next time I will SHOW you we can kick!" She smiled, "you understand, right?" I gulped. "Ok! Ok! I get it!" She smiled triumphantly, "Okay, let's go!"

 **(Ok , I tried to make this chapter as long as possible! And next chapter Moana will be learning how to control the tides with the help of Hina! Her aunt, the moon goddess herself! While Maui tries to make friends with some of the villagers without them literally worshipping him! Meanwhile Moana also has to help the villagers learn wayfinding! And not to mention her pregnancy which she is four months into!)**


	13. Tomatoa short 2

**(Hey guys! So I know that you are probably waiting on a long chapter about what will happen next! But im still trying to figure everything out! So to make it up here is another tomatoa short! XOXO love you all!)**

Tomatoa POV

This stupid cage won't break! Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! Snap! Snap! Snap! Nope, it won't work. Might as well wait for lunch. "Hey, tomatoa! Guess what?" I hard moana's voice and I'll admit, I was kinda warming up to the little mort- I mean Demi God. "What?!" She smiled and held up a rope. "Ou get to come out of the cage today! But in a leash of course, sorry!" She smiled and I sighed. "Fine..." I acted like I didn't care but really I was thrilled and excited to be out of the cage! She put the leash on me and started walking me down he beach.

Moana's POV

It was hilarious and cute to watch tomatoa try to stack all the shells on his back and scurry after everything shiny on the beach. "Gold! Shiny! Pearl!" He shouted everything out and he was so cute! I hope the baby will like him and be nice to him!

 **(Sorry no real chapter! But I'm still trying to figure out a good thing to write! Hope u like tomatoa shorts though! XOXO love you all!)**


	14. Moana and Maui

Moana's POV

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I yelled at Maui. He was trying to teach me how to move the waves but it wasn't much help. I looked at maui and saw the hurt In his eyes and I regretted yelling at him. "Maui, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! You know how I am when I'm frustrated and with this pregnancy and my hormones out of whack it doesn't help! Please maui! I'm sorry, really!" He looked at me sadly, "It's ok Moana, I understand. I'm gonna go teach the kids wayfinding, see you later." I sighed and kicked the water, "ugh, I'm so emotional!" I heard an unfamiliar but beautiful and confident voice behind me and I turned around and saw Hina, my aunt, the moon goddess. She had tattoos of the crescent moon on her shoulders, down her thighs, on top of her breasts, and on her stomach. She had a full moon on her forehead and a big wave on her back. She was beautiful. "Having boy troubles, love?" I smiled, "Auntie! It's been so long! And yes." She took us out of the hug but held onto my shoulders and looked me up and down, "I'll say so! Look at you! Last time I seen you, you were eight! Now your 21 and prego!" She smiled, "Can I help you? " I looked at her and said "So that's what your here for! Of course you can help me!" Then she started teaching me so much! Tides, sea caps, waves, big and small,and now whirlpools! It's funny how time flies when your having fun!

Maui's POV

It hurt when Moana yelled at me but I wasn't gonna worry about it too much. I was trying to make a friend but every time I walk up to people they bowed and all that shit. And I'm not gonna lie, I like it but not right now! I finally gave up and sat down at the front of the boat. I saw a man, probably in his early twenties, staring at some sea otters and I decided to try to talk to him. "Hey, you like sea otters?" He looked up and then looked back at the animals and answered, "I do, my mom came back as an otter. I miss her so much!" I chuckled and told him what happened earlier. "Just give her space! Oh and I heard she's hear with Hina, the moon goddess! Exciting right?" I nodded and thought: I think I finally friend! We talked for hours on end and we just shared stories. It's funny how time flies when your having fun!

 **(Hey guys! Here is your chapter! I was gonna make it longer but I figured y'all were getting impatient, and I keep drifting off into sleep while typing this! Lol! I also wanted to remind you that if you ever have an idea for the chapter, tell me! I WILL give you all the credit for said chapter! Xoxoxo love you all! Live a Savage Life! )**


	15. The island and the wedding

Maui POV

We finally made it to one of the islands and started building huts, two weeks ago, Moana was seven months into her pregnancy. She was HUGE, we almost had all the huts done and Moana and akela started planning her wedding. I'm on my way to an island nearby, it has this thing called cake and they normally use it at weddings and I wanted to get the recipe, so the chefs could cook it!

Moana POV

"Akela? Have you seen Maui?" She shook her head, "No, he went out to do something. Besides, I rarely see him! I think he's afraid of me." I laughed "Jeez!'' I heard a familiar battle cry, "che- huuuuuu!" I lit up, "MAUI!" I transformed into a hummingbird and flew up to Maui. "Your home!" He smiled and said, "Of course! I love you Princdss!" My blood boiled everytime he called me that! "I'm NOT a princess! Oh and Maui? We can't sleep together tonight, tomorrow's the wedding." Maui frowned"But whyyyyyy!?" I chuckled "You sound like a little kid! And because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Maui sighed "Fine..."

Next day

Maui POV

I am so nervous right now! I hope everything goes as planned! The cake turned out fine, no one is injured or sick. I think we are all good! My best man is afu and of course the maiden of honor is akela! Oh my, there is Moana! She is absolutely beautiful!

Moana POV

I feel so nervous, I'm walking down the isle, I look like a cow! I'm so big, wait is Maui...crying? He must really love me! Ok, I look great! I stepped up beside Maui and we went through the ceremony and then there is the vows. "Maui, shape shifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all and love of my life. You stole the heart of te fiti, and I thank you for that mistake, because we would have never met if you didn't make it. I love you so much, and I feel as though you are my safe Haven." Maui smiled and said, "Moana, chief of Motonui, demigod of the ocean movements, delivered of maui, and savior of the world, you taught me to be humble and to earn a humans love. I love you for all that you've taught me!" The priest nodded his head, you may kiss the bride" Maui smiled and leaned me over kissing me.


End file.
